


Maps

by lover_44



Series: The Middle Cyclone [6]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: M/M, Noel Gallagher?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was becoming too dependent of this friendship and all the things he wasn’t ready to name it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment on the Middle Cyclone Series

Taylor sighed, looking at the invitation in his hand and reading the note once again : “you should come”, It read. When he got to London, he had no intention whatsoever to look for Ben. He was busy doing promotion for Battleships and Ben was busy doing his own things. Alexander had been a good friend, keeping his mind off for some time until he got into is room and found the envelope with a ticket for a Noel Gallagher concert that night and a simple note. He was becoming too dependent of this friendship and all the things he wasn’t ready to name it yet. Sighing again, and he seemed to be doing an awful lot of that lately, he got up, letting the ticket aside and going for the shower.

Ben looked around, scanning the entrance of the VIP section of the venue where the concert was due to happen. It was a long shot, sending the ticket. He knew Taylor was busy and probably tired, but he was feeling jittery since the last time they had saw each other, and guilty. He still felt the occasional pang of guilty every time he thought about Taylor as much as he tried not to. It was his fault, after all. He had caused this whole mess, and he just wanted to fix it. It was no good trying to pretend it didn’t happen. It did, and it was good, but his overworked solitary brain seemed to compute only the unimportant parts. He passed a hand through his face, taking a deep breath. Sometimes his feelings got all tangled with his thoughts, and the hardest part was figuring out what was what. 

“Ben?” He heard a soft voice call his name and turned around, surprised.

“Kit?” Ben said as he recognized the owner of the voice. He smiled brightly, engulfing the other in a tight embrace. “How are you doing, mate?” Ben asked

“Fine, due to go back to the boondocks Of Iceland, but fine” Kit said, smiling a little. Ben looked at him, taking in his friend’s posture, his smile, his eyes. There was something different in him, and Ben had a clue of what it was.

“You’re dating!” Ben said, laughing and noticing how Kit’s face was slowly gaining a red color. “Who is it?”

“Well, hmmm….” Kit stammered, scratching his neck and looking at someone through the corner of his eyes. 

For the first time since he began to talk to Kit, Ben noticed there was another person lurking a few steps back, nursing a beer and talking to someone who had a production pass. Judging from the auburn curls, it could only be one person, and when Kit noticed that Ben had picked up the hint, his face became completely red.

“Robb Stark? Really?” Ben said, flashing Kit a lopsided smile.

“It’s Richard, the name is Richard, Ben.” Kit murmured, letting his eyes fall on Richards figure. “I really like him” he completed, almost to himself. 

Ben smiled, more genuinely this time, clasping a hand on his friend’s shoulder and catching his attention again. “I’m happy for you. Even with all of the distance thing.” He squeezed Kit’s shoulder lightly, reassuring. He had read in an article that the production of Game of Thrones were all scattered around and every history piece was shooted in different locations from the other. Distance, he knew, was a really hard thing to deal with. You could only distract your heart from missing someone from so long.   
Kit smiled at Ben in return, looking at Richard and then at Ben again. “And you?” Kit asked carefully, not wanting it to be a trick question. He knew about Ben history, and how hard it had been for him to deal with it. There was no point in bringing it all up because of a question. 

Ben sighed, then, passing a hand through his already unruly hair and when he looked up again, past Kit’s shoulder, he saw Taylor approaching the entrance. At that moment, with his heart beating like a marching band on St. Patrick’s Day, it hit him (in between the eyes, it was fair to say), what was all the jittery about. He smiled, softly, like he was finally able to understand something he didn’t even knew he was searching. “I think we might be at the same boat, my friend”, he said to Kit, who looked at the direction of Ben’s gaze and saw the other standing there. 

When Kit saw the lights flickering, he rested a hand on Ben’s shoulder, smiling. “Well, good concert, I’m….” He pointed at the direction of where Richard was standing, looking at him with a smile now.

“Yeah, me too…” Ben said, embracing Kit one last time before going Taylor’s direction. 

As Noel Gallagher sang on the stage and Ben couldn’t take his eyes from Taylor’s profile, who was smiling softly and moving his head along with the music, Ben slowly, tentatively slipped his fingers thought Taylor’s, linking their hands, and as Taylor turned his head and looked at Ben, really looked, there was no panic there, no resentment, just respect and trust. _Don’t fuck this up_  , it was what Taylor’s eyes said. Ben could only give him one of his most genuine smiles, a smile he probably never gave anyone _I won’t,_ he thought. This was him, taking a leap of faith of a life in airports, and maps, of liking someone who lived an ocean away from him. And as they both turned back to the concert that had been a long shot to try and make things right, this was an ever longer shot. But when once was like watching a flood enter your home without any means to do something, now was more of….understanding the flood was coming, and enjoying it knowing everything was already all right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thats it. Thank you so much everyone who read this. It' the end, but only for now because I already have a couple of prompts in my mind for this ship.


End file.
